


What If?

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Dark fic, Drugs, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Guns, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 05, Trigger Warning When Said, Violence, Wilson uses guns, some sexual content, somewhat out of character, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Jason had a different plan to get the answers for his health problems?  How does his new plan affect the lives of the Princeton-Plainsboro employees?
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be extremely dark and intended to be read by a MATURE audience only. Proceed with caution for this story.  
> Mostly inspired by Grey's Anatomy 6x23, House 5x09, and Person of Interest Seasons 4 and 5.

A man named Jason was walking across the street from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and felt anger growing inside him as he passed the place. His hands became fists as he walked further down the street and found a gray car parked at the curb. Two days ago, Jason had gotten a mysterious phone call from an unknown number saying that if he needed help with getting revenge, then they would take care of what he needed. He was suspicious at first, wondering if this was some prank call, and how this person - or people - knew what he needed. But then he called the number back and said that he would accept their offer. He was wondering how he could get away with it and not end up in prison. The voice had responded by telling him to meet him at a gray car parked across the street from the hospital. 

Jason approached the car and knocked on the window. The driver of the car rolled down the window and unlocked the car, allowing Jason to come inside. He walked around to the passenger side of the car. He shut and locked the door, rolling up the window so that no one else would be able to hear the conversation. 

A man with gray hair was sitting in the driver’s seat, looking impatient. But he took a deep breath and then turned his attention to Jason. 

“Sir, we have graciously accepted your offer to go after the people of Princeton-Plainsboro. But first, we need some details on why you want to get revenge,” the man said. 

“I’ve been sick for weeks and I just keep getting put to the bottom of the list of patients to be seen. I want to know how to get back at them without going to jail,” Jason replied. 

“We can take care of that for you, Jason. Do you want the targets dead or alive?” 

“Alive. I want them to suffer.” 

“Alright, Jason. We’ll read over your file and gather the information. We’ll call you when we’re ready.” 

* * *

Three days later, Jason received a phone call from the gray-haired man, telling him that the plan was ready to take effect. He headed over to the hospital, prepared to watch his evil plan begin. 

“I will make sure that I will get seen,” he said. “I will finally get the answers that I need.” 

* * *

House, Cameron, and Chase were walking towards the waiting room, checking on patient charts when they became aware of loud gunshots from over by the front entrance. They immediately ducked into a conference room near the waiting room and locked the door. House looked through the small window in the door and saw Wilson outside, frantically pounding on the door. House unlocked it and let him come inside. 

“I just heard gunshots. Any idea where they are coming from?” Wilson asked, traces of worry in his voice. 

“There’s a guy at the front entrance,” Cameron replied, noticing Jason standing there at the hospital front doors, with a gun pointed straight in front of him in one hand, and a megaphone in the other.

Wilson recognized the man immediately. “His name is Jason. I don’t know his last name, but I saw him in the waiting room a few weeks ago.” 

Jason’s voice was suddenly being broadcast through his megaphone.

“SOMEONE,” he said loudly. “Come out right now. Someone from Greg House’s diagnostic team needs to settle this here and now. I’ll stop killing people if you come out here.” 

The team had no idea how many people had died by Jason’s hands since he had entered the hospital, and they wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t kill anyone else. 

House saw Wilson walking over to the conference room door and knew what his husband was going to do. He grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. 

“I am not letting you do this,” House said. 

Wilson pulled out of his grasp. “I think I can try talking him down. I’ve dealt with some pretty crazy patients in my past before.” He then pulled House in for a passionate kiss. Once he pulled away, he instructed House, Cameron, and Chase to put a table in front of the door. Wilson left the room and then House locked the door behind him. He peered through the small window to see where his husband was. He kept his head low enough that Jason wouldn’t see him but would still be able to see what was going on. 

Wilson put his hands up in surrender and walked over to the hospital entrance, where Jason was still holding the gun.

“Jason,” Wilson began, but he was silenced. 

“Shut up. No talking. What kind of hospital is this? It isn't safe here. People like you are playing judge, jury, and executioner,” Jason replied, taking a few steps forward.

“Jason,” Wilson tried to speak to the man again, but he was forced silent by Jason’s interruption. 

“You don’t get to be judge, jury, and executioner!” 

Wilson’s voice was shaking as he spoke, his hands still raised in the air. “Jason, listen to me. I know what it’s like to be put at the bottom of the list. I didn't become a doctor to decide who lives and dies. I became a doctor because I wanted to save lives. I think you’re a good person at heart. We all make mistakes.” 

Wilson thought that his speech had worked on Jason because the other man had started to put his gun down. However, Wilson had no idea that things were about to get even worse. 

“You people have made me wait for weeks to be seen, and I am sick. And if you thought this was the end, then you are completely wrong. This is only just the beginning.” 

Jason raised his gun again and pulled the trigger. Wilson felt a white-hot pain rip through his chest. He fell to the ground, bleeding somewhat heavily. 

“NO!” House cried out from inside the conference room. Cameron and Chase had to hold him back so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. “NO, LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET TO HIM; HE NEEDS HELP!” 

But they wouldn’t let go of their friend. They were both worried about Wilson, but they also didn’t know if Jason was going to kill anyone else. 

House couldn’t stop crying and trying to get out of Cameron and Chase’s grasps. 

* * *

The man with gray hair walked into the hospital a few seconds later and saw Wilson lying on the ground, breathing shallow. 

Jason turned around and faced the crowd of frightened visitors, pointing his gun at Wilson once again. 

“Excellent work, Jason,” the man said. “Come with us. We’ll make sure the plan goes according to effect.” 

Jason and the man helped the nearly-lifeless Wilson into a waiting ambulance, where another one of the man’s friends hopped into the driver’s seat. A doctor had been waiting in the back of the ambulance and immediately got Wilson set up on IV fluids and was doing her best to keep him alive. She knew that he needed treatment right away, or he wasn’t going to make it.

The gray-haired man sat next to Wilson in the back of the ambulance. He was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. Just before his vision went dark, he heard the man laugh evilly and say, “My dear Doctor Wilson, it has only just begun.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron, Chase, and House had seen Jason leave the hospital and figured that it was safe to leave the conference room. As they unlocked the door, a pang of worry hit them, wondering if Jason would come back and start hurting more people. But they knew that they needed to go and check on their co-workers, as well as anyone else that might have been hurt by Jason. Chase and House pushed the table back to its original spot, unlocked the door, and then the three coworkers hurried out of the room. Making their way out to the waiting room, House noticed a huge puddle of blood on the floor, while Cameron and Chase started examining visitors and employees, looking for anyone who was injured. House felt a flood of emotions run through him, and it became too much for him. He started to cry again. 

“James…” he said. “James, I have no idea where you are or if you’re still alive. But you need to fight hard and come back to me. To everyone else at Princeton-Plainsboro. The police will be arriving here any minute and begin an investigation and they will figure out what happened to you. I love you.” 

He started sobbing heavily, feeling the emotions run through him. Chase walked over to his co-worker and pulled him into a comforting hug.

* * *

Two minutes later, Princeton Police had arrived on scene and began to question different hospital employees. The forensics team had also shown up, as well as the coroner. 

“My husband was shot,” House told one of the officers. “I watched it happen. The man who did it was named Jason - I don’t know his last name. He was waiting to be seen here a few weeks ago. He hasn’t been the same since.” House paused for a moment. “Please, you have to find my husband.”

“We’re going to do everything we can, Doctor House,” the officer said. 

“Greg. Please call me Greg.” 

“Alright, Greg. We are going to do everything we can to find your husband and the man behind the shooting. You will need to leave the hospital because it is now a crime scene and we need to collect some evidence and talk to other witnesses. We will call you when we find something out. Here’s my business card.” The officer handed him his card, then walked over to Chase to take a witness report from him. 

* * *

When House got to the apartment that evening, he went to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, holding a pillow close to him. 

“Oh James, where did that awful man take you?” House asked himself. “Please tell me you’re okay.”

His mother, Blythe, entered the room and sat on the bed next to him. House had called her shortly after he had spoken with the officer. He told his mother what had happened and she had immediately rushed over to see her son. 

“I’m here for you,” she said. “We all are. All of your coworkers are going to help you out. I promise you, the police are going to find him.” 

House just sobbing again as Blythe hugged him, feeling tears of her own fall.

* * *

It had now been five weeks since Wilson had been shot and gone missing. There were still no signs of the oncologist, any indication that he was alive somewhere. 

It was as if time had stopped for House because he would always wake up in the morning feeling numb. Every morning for the last five weeks, he would wake up and see the other side of the bed empty. Not knowing where Wilson was brought him so much emotional pain. 

Two weeks ago, House started to refuse working at Princeton-Plainsboro because he couldn’t focus on his surgeries or the cases. The only thing he could think about was Wilson. Sleep never came easily for House, and he was barely eating.

House had started to think that Wilson had perished, fallen off the face of the earth, but he decided to push those thoughts out of his mind because it was causing him even more pain then he already was in. 

House turned back to thoughts of his husband being alive. He decided to take a leave of absence and try and figure out where Wilson had gone - even though the police had been on the case since the day of the shooting. House had a nagging feeling that just wouldn’t go away. He felt that the police weren’t looking hard enough, and if they couldn’t find Wilson, then he would be the one who would. 

Outside the hospital, House was sitting on a bench, looking very sad. A few tears fell down his cheeks. Cuddy walked over and sat down next to him. 

“The police must have some idea of what happened to Wilson or where he could have gone. But nobody will tell me anything,” House said.

“What’s going on in your life is affecting your health - physically, mentally, emotionally. All of us at Princeton-Plainsboro are struggling to cope with what’s happened. But people are dying in the hospital and you’re one of the best doctors that have ever worked there. You became a doctor because you wanted to save lives. I think that if you want to continue saving lives, then you need to let him go,” Cuddy replied. “Wilson wouldn’t want us to grieve.” She paused for a second, then realized what she had said. “Oh no, I should not have said that.” 

House turned to look at her in disbelief. “How dare you tell me to let it go! This is my husband we’re talking about here! You gave up on him soon after he was shot. I can’t believe that you really think he’s dead! I thought for a while that he might be, but I know it’s not true. I remain positive.” 

“I want to remain hopeful. But it is really painful, and I try to distract myself from the pain. And I do it by working.” 

“I need an answer! I need to know whether Wilson is alive, or if he’s lying dead somewhere! I’m going to go looking for him. Goodbye, Cuddy.” 

Then he walked off down the road to his car, prepared to begin his search.

* * *

A heart rate monitor beeped slowly. Bright light shone around the room. The man with gray hair was looking over at the heart rate monitor and then down at a figure lying in a hospital bed with his wrists in restraints. The figure was dressed in a hospital gown, with IV tubes hooked up to him. 

The man on the bed moaned in pain a bit, then started to feel the morphine kicking in. 

“I don’t know if I’m in the afterlife or still alive on this Earth, but if I’m currently in the afterlife, then it’s crap,” he said. 

“Rest up,” the man replied. “You’re going to need it, my dear Doctor Wilson.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all goes downhill from here.  
> TW:// References to violence.

The next day, Wilson awoke and found Jason standing there by his bedside. He looked extremely angry and debated on whether to point his gun at Wilson or at the wall. 

“Jason?” Wilson asked. 

“Shut up,” he replied. “You don’t get to talk. I’m here to make sure that you do pay.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to pay for what you and your co-workers have done,” Jason continued. “Who knows, your husband may never want you again after we’re finished with you.”

“If you harm House in any way, I’ll fucking kill you,” Wilson snapped. “You will not touch him!” 

“I hold all the cards here,” Jason spoke. “I am in charge of this whole operation. So if I want House, I will have him. But in order to make sure this plan continues to work, there are some new measures that must be implemented.” 

“Such as what?”

Jason opened the door and another man stepped inside. Wilson swore that he had just looked into a mirror because the man who had just entered looked exactly like him. 

“Who...who are you?” Wilson asked. 

The man cleared his throat. “My name is James Wilson and I’m the head of Oncology at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.”

* * *

“I will have your head on a fucking stick, Jason,” the ‘real’ Wilson snapped. “You wanted me, and you have me. But leave House out of this. He didn’t do anything.” 

“I want you to suffer in so many ways for what you and your co-workers did to me,” Jason replied. “I am not stopping the plan. It’s set way too far in motion for it to be stopped. Even if I could, I would not stop it. Now, you listen to me. If you try to escape, I will have the other doctors come in here. You won’t like what they’ll do to you. Are you understanding what I’m saying?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now, Mr. Wilson,” Jason continued, turning his attention to the look-alike. “I believe you have a job to do. You also have a husband to see as well.” 

‘Fake’ Wilson nodded his head, then left the room to go complete his task.

* * *

House returned to the hospital the next day to extend his leave of absence when he stopped dead in his tracks. He had stepped inside the hospital and thought he recognized a man standing near the reception desk.

“Wilson?” he asked. The man turned around and House couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Wilson! You’re alive!” 

The fake Wilson ran towards House and he took him into his arms. Then House kissed him passionately, holding him close and cupping his cheeks.

“Jason held me prisoner for weeks. It was such a terrible place that he kept me in. I had to leave my white coat behind when I escaped,” the fake said.

“We’ll get you another coat, love. I’m just so happy that you’re back. I've missed you. I was so worried about you, as was everyone else.” 

* * *

Word quickly spread throughout the hospital that their beloved oncologist was safe and sound back at Princeton-Plainsboro. House was just glad to have his husband back. 

Over the next few weeks, life at PP was returning to normal as everyone settled into the routine of having Wilson around to solve the oncology cases. Cameron did notice that her co-worker seemed to be having trouble remembering some procedures. She didn’t want to cause a scene, so she pulled him aside to ask him what was going on. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he questioned. 

“You’ve been having some trouble remembering procedures that you’ve done hundreds of times. I’ve just been noticing.”

“My memory’s been a little different since I escaped from Jason. I guess I’m just taking some time to adjust being out into the world again after being held prisoner.” 

“Yeah, that's true.” 

Cameron gave him a hug and then left to go attend to another patient. After she was gone, House decided to go to his office and be intimate with his ‘husband’ since they hadn’t had sex in weeks. Wilson had been somewhat disinterested in sex since his escape and House wanted to respect his decisions. 

When they were alone, House took off Wilson's shirt and started kissing his chest, nipping the skin lightly. But then his eyes noticed something odd. He saw where the bullet had left a scar on his chest, but after kissing the area again, he noticed that the scar looked faded, like it had been drawn on. 

House also noticed a small tattoo on the side of his chest that he had never seen before. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” he nearly screamed, frantically unlocking the door. “You’re not Wilson!” 

House felt like he couldn't breathe. Too many emotions were rushing through him.

An impostor had taken his husband’s place for the last three weeks. It was if Wilson had been stolen right out from under him, again. 

He managed to get the door open and pulled out his phone to dial security. Two guards came over to the office within 30 seconds of the call being ended. 

“That’s not Wilson,” House said to them, pointing to the other man. “There is a tattoo on the side of that man's chest, and the area where there should be a scar, it's been drawn on. That man is an impostor.”

One of the guards stepped inside the office and slapped a pair of handcuffs on the impostor's wrists. His partner then dialed the lead officer on Wilson's case and explained to him what had happened. The officer and a few others came over to the hospital within a few minutes. They led the impostor out to the back of an awaiting cruiser. 

House collapsed on the floor, sobbing heavily. Cameron turned the corner and walked over to him, becoming increasingly worried when she saw the state her co-worker was in. She had come over because she needed to ask him about a patient needing a CT scan. But seeing House sobbing - which was something he almost never did - she decided to figure out what was going on. 

"What happened?" she asked.

“That wasn’t Wilson…” House said to her, his voice choked because of how hard he was crying.

“What are you talking about? Wilson's been back for a few weeks now." 

“No, it wasn't him. When we were in my office, I took off his shirt and noticed this strange tattoo - Wilson doesn’t have any. And I also saw where the scar would have been from the bullet. The scar appeared to have been drawn on. Wilson is still missing, and I don’t even know if he’s dead or alive.”

Cameron gasped at the news and pulled House into as he continued to cry. 

* * *

Later that day, House was working on finishing off some patient charts when he felt what he thought was his phone buzz. But then he had forgotten that he had been carrying Wilson’s phone around with him in case there was a call on his phone. 

Cameron had been discussing a couple of different treatment options for a patient when she saw House answer the call.

“Hello?” House asked. 

“House...” Wilson’s voice answered. It sounded a bit weak, but he managed to talk for a moment. “House, are you there? It’s me, James. I desperately need help, I-” 

The line went dead and House was left in complete shock. 

“Wait! WILSON!” House exclaimed. He looked over at Cameron, who was just in as much shock as he was. “He’s alive. WILSON IS ALIVE. He just called me on his phone and was asking me for his help.” 

“You have to be careful,” was Cameron's reply. “It could be a trap. Please be cautious.” 

“I’ll be careful. But I have to go get my husband back. I have to.” House immediately grabbed his cane and made his way over to Cuddy's office to tell her the news. 

* * *

“Hey, House,” Cuddy said to her employee when he stepped inside. “Our sister hospital is asking for you. They need you to look at a patient who is presenting with some unusual symptoms.” 

“Alright, I'll have a look. But I just got a call from Wilson. He's in trouble,” House replied. 

"You're serious?" 

"He called me on his cell phone. I'm going to find him." 

He said a quick goodbye to Cuddy, as well as the rest of his co-workers, then grabbed his belongings and hurried off to the other hospital. 

* * *

When he arrived, he was given the patient file. House read it over, then met the patient and presented the options that they had to treat them. One of the nurses said she had forgotten to grab some medical supplies for another patient from the basement. House said that he would go and grab the supplies. 

“I’ll be back,” he said, leaving the patient file on the front desk with the receptionist. He took an elevator down to the basement, and once he got there, he noticed a strange light coming from down the hall and saw that it was near the medical waste room. He opened the door and saw that it was filled with extra medical supplies. But there was light coming in from behind several of the boxes, so he pushed them aside and found a secret door.

House opened it and nearly fainted at the sight. There was a hospital bed with leather restraints in the center of the room, with several tables of medical supplies - and he knew each of the names. A TV screen was flashing three words: Control. Submission. Obey. 

After entering the room, he gasped in horror at the sight of a white lab coat with 'James Wilson, M.D.' laying across the table. House picked it up, still stained with blood from the day he had been shot. A noise brought House’s attention away from the coat and over to the window. Pushing back the curtains only slightly, he saw a tall man holding Wilson by the upper arm, leading him to a black car in front of the hospital. House could only see his husband’s back, but he could recognize that hair anywhere. 

“No….” House exclaimed, unable to do anything as his husband was forced to get in the car and then it drove off. 

“Why, Doctor House, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” a voice said. “You just missed Doctor Wilson.” 

House turned around and saw Jason wearing a white lab coat standing next to the TV. 

“WHERE IS MY HUSBAND BEING TAKEN TO?” House snapped. 

“I’m sure it's a nice, comfortable place.” 

Two men came in and held House in a death grasp, leaving him unable to escape. He was furious that Wilson had been so close to him and now he was being taken to some unknown place. 

“Be proud of your husband,” Jason continued, pulling out a syringe from his coat pocket and uncapping it. “It was so easy leading you here. Getting James to call you, then requesting for Cuddy to send you over here for a case. He fought the torture for two months and refused to give in.” The diagnostician was about ready to attack Jason, thoughts of Wilson crying out in pain and begging for his husband to come and save him filling his mind. “But after two months, he broke. Gave us everything that we needed to know about Princeton-Plainsboro.”

“He wouldn’t, you fucking liar!” House cried out as Jason jammed the syringe into his neck and pressed down on the plunger. 

“Oh, and by the way, thank you! You did everything he said you would do.” 

The drugs quickly took effect and House went limp in the men’s arms.

In the car, the driver never took their foot off the gas pedal as Wilson looked out the passenger side window. He had a vacant expression on his face and his mental status and allegiance were unclear at the moment. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Violence.  
> From "Wilson gasped as he woke up in the operating room" is part of a huge plot twist that will be resolved in the next chapter.

When House awoke, he rolled his head from side to side and looked down to see that his wrists were in restraints. Once his vision was clear, he saw Jason standing in front of the bed. 

“Welcome back, Doctor House,” he said. “Glad to have you with us.” 

“What...where am I?” House asked, the drugs making his memory a little foggy. 

“You’re at the hospital. You came here looking for your husband.” 

The memories came back almost instantly and House shot Jason a death glare. “Where is he? Where is my husband?” 

“Long gone. You’re never gonna see him again. In the meantime, James told us so much about you. He begged us to kill him, but we wouldn’t do it. Instead, he suffered pain at our hands the whole time.” 

House continued to glare at Jason, trying to fight against his restraints. 

“Doctor House, there is no reason to fight this,” another voice said, stepping inside. It was the man with the gray hair. “I have everything I wanted to know, and no amount of fighting is going to change the fact that I know.” 

“Where is Wilson?!” House shouted, anger boiling over. “Where is my husband?!” 

“Oh, you mean the man that is currently sitting in jail because of you?” 

“That wasn’t my husband! You sent in that man and thought you had me tricked, but you lost. The real James Wilson is here somewhere, and I want to know where he is!” 

“Your husband is long gone, like my associate said. You will never see him again, alive, that is. The next time you’ll see him, he’ll be in a body bag. But he did tell me about your leg infarction. About how your ex-girlfriend was responsible for getting you hooked on Vicodin.” 

“He would never!” House replied. 

All of a sudden, the door was pushed open and Cuddy came inside, being held by two men. 

“House?!” she exclaimed, in complete shock of what she was seeing. 

“Hello Doctor Cuddy,” said the man with the gray hair. “I was just telling House about how I know that he’s a drug addict.”

“How do you know about that?!”

“Wilson told us.” 

“He would never do such a thing.” 

All of a sudden, police sirens were heard outside. The men holding Cuddy, Jason, and the gray-haired man quickly bolted out of the room, making a dash for the secret entrance in the back of the hospital. Cuddy untied House and then a couple minutes later, the police arrived in the basement and found the room where the two Princeton-Plainsboro employees were.

* * *

In an unknown place, Wilson awoke to his wrists restrained to a chair and he was wondering how long he had been here. 

“Now, Doctor Wilson, it’s time to play a little game with drugs. It’s part of what I want to do to you for making me wait too long,” Jason said, arms crossed. He walked over to a table, opening up a case full of syringes. Wilson instantly shuddered, wondering what was inside them. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Jason replied, pulling out one of the syringes. “This is a sedative. You’ll fall asleep in no time.” 

Wilson gasped slightly as Jason injected the contents into his right arm. He felt himself getting tired instantly and fell asleep within seconds. 

A minute later, Jason injected another syringe into his other arm and Wilson felt himself wake up. He had no idea what he had been given, but it was making his heart race. 

“Barbiturates are quite the drug, aren’t they?” Jason said. “You won’t be able to take too many rounds of this. Your heart will rebel against you and explode,” Jason continued. He pulled out another sedative syringe. “Tell me, how do you get into the server room of Princeton-Plainsboro?” 

“I’m not going to tell you that!” 

Jason glared at Wilson, then injected the sedative. 

* * *

15 minutes later, Wilson was screaming, sweat dripping off his forehead. He had gone through 10 rounds of the drugs, and his heart was continuing to race. He didn’t know how many more rounds he could take. 

“Alright, enough,” the gray-haired man said to Jason. “I don’t think we don’t want him to die, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Jason replied. “I still want him alive so he continues to pay for what he and his friends have done. We’ll let him rest, and then we’ll continue with the next part of the plan.”

...

Several months had passed, and Wilson was still stuck in some unknown place. 

He had completely lost track of time since his abduction. He didn’t know how long he had been gone for, because everything seemed to be a blur. He always awoke in the same room with the ugly, plain white walls. He always felt the hard mattress underneath him and it reminded him of how much he missed being home with his husband, kissing his soft lips and making love to him.

However, his mind seemed to be a bit foggy because of the drugs that Jason had been giving him over the past few months. 

Currently, he was sitting up in bed as much as he could - his wrists were restrained to the side rails with handcuffs. Jason entered the room with a man named Edward, and then the latter uncapped a syringe and injected the drugs into Wilson’s arm.

The oncologist went unconscious within half a minute, and then a pair of white goggles were placed over his eyes. 

* * *

Wilson gasped as he woke up in the operating room. He had no idea how he had gotten here, or what these people wanted with him. He was sedated and restrained, but aware of his surroundings. As his eyes focused on what appeared to be a computer screen, there was a live image of a brain being shown. 

He wanted to scream as the realization hit him. These doctors - if he could even call them that - were performing surgery on him. He could do nothing but watch in horror as they implanted a tiny microchip into him. 

“Excellent job,” said one of the surgeons. “He’ll be ready soon.”

One of the other surgeons turned towards the door and saw Jason standing there. 

“Sir, this operation was a success. But implanting an electronic chip this close to his brain-stem could cause a lot of damage-” they said. 

“Thank you for your work, Doctor.” 

...

After the operation was completed, Wilson was taken back in his room and given a few hours to rest. When his time was up, Jason and Edward entered the room.

Wilson was currently strapped to a bed with wires on his head. He was somewhat drowsy since he had been injected with drugs to keep him semi-conscious. After a while, the drugs were beginning to wear off, but he was still drowsy. Jason sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Do you remember your name? Your life before all of this?” he asked. But Wilson remained quiet. 

Edward handed Jason a folder, and then the latter started to pull out a few pictures of Cuddy, Chase, Cameron, Taub, and Foreman, asking Wilson if they were alive or dead. He was ignoring what his tormentor was saying, but when Jason pulled out a picture of House, that was when Wilson reacted. 

“Is he alive or dead?” Jason asked, smiling evilly. 

Wilson glared at him. “Did you build this little game to bore me to death?” 

“Well, if it were up to me, I would have left you to die at Princeton-Plainsboro, but I’m not going to do that.” 

“I’m going to make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your life when I get out of these restraints.” 

“So many promises,” Jason continued, signaling for Edward to come over. He inserted a needle into Wilson’s arm and pressed on the plunger. A clear liquid was injected, and within a few seconds, the oncologist was unconscious. “I’m afraid that the chip didn’t work.” 

“We’ll just have to take him back to the OR,” Edward said. “But we need to let him rest before we take him back. Give it a couple of days first.” 

“And what if he becomes a vegetable?” 

“A little brain damage is a small price to pay for what we want: to turn Wilson against his friends and co-workers in order for us to gain access inside Princeton-Plainsboro.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the darkest one yet. Plot twist happens at the end of the chapter (the last section), continues on from the end of chapter 4.  
> TW:// Violence, Suicide  
> This chapter also contains a non-explicit sex scene.  
> I am sorry for the events that take place, but there will be a happy ending.

A couple of days later, Wilson awoke from a nap and decided to look at himself in the mirror. He made his way over to the chair in front of the mirror and took a seat. His eyes looked bloodshot, the restless nights and constant nightmares starting to get to him.

Wilson noticed the bandage just under his left ear and was a bit confused. He slowly peeled it away and when it was fully off, he noticed some stitches. His face turned into one of disgust. He pressed on the stitches gently and felt a strange sensation flow through him. 

Wilson realized that his captors had done something to him and his anger erupted. Standing up, he threw the chair against the mirror. The glass smashed into pieces and Wilson was trying to see if there was a way out. But the sound of the mirror having been broken attracted the attention of two nurses. They burst into the room and grabbed him, holding him tightly. 

“Hold still!” the first nurse said as Wilson was screaming and trying to fight back. “Stop fighting, Mr. Wilson!”

The second nurse injected him with a sedative and he went unconscious. 

* * *

20 minutes later, Wilson woke up and found that his wrists were restrained with Velcro straps and he was in a wheelchair. He heard Jason and a nurse talking. 

“It was a total mess,” the nurse said. “He had peed himself.” 

“You must have given him too much of the sedative,” Jason replied. 

“I thought he was a full blown killer.” 

“There’s only one way out of this situation. Mr. Wilson is going to be on our team after his next visit to the operating room, or he’s going to end up with more than just bladder issues.”

When neither Jason nor the nurse were looking, Wilson moved his fingers carefully over a piece of the broken mirror he had managed to grab before the doctors had drugged him. 

When he was in the elevator, Wilson quickly used the mirror piece to cut through the strap and then punched the nurse in the face, temporarily stunning him. Wilson used the nurse as a shield while Jason shot him. Wilson quickly grabbed the nurse’s gun and shot Jason in the side. He fell to the floor and Wilson pulled him into the elevator. He used the gun to shoot out the camera in the elevator. 

Wilson then strapped Jason into the wheelchair, stealing his ID and gun. Trapping him in the elevator, Wilson put one gun into the waistband of his jeans and held the other one in his hand as he used the ID card to make his way out of the building. He punched a security guard outside to the point of unconsciousness and then ran until he could run no more. 

He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was on some coast. He asked a passerby where he was and was told that he was on Long Island. Wilson saw an unused boat out in the harbor and knew that he had no choice but to steal it. Once he was sure that Jason and his friends weren’t following him, he jumped on the boat and sailed towards Princeton. 

* * *

Once Wilson was on dry land, he had to ask for directions for how to get to Princeton-Plainsboro. He was able to find his way to the hospital and walked through the doors, hoping that someone would see him right away. 

House and Cuddy were walking over to the front desk when he looked up and saw his husband standing there. 

“Wilson?!” House exclaimed, hurrying over to him. “Oh, Wilson, it’s really you!” He pulled him close and then asked Cuddy for the next available exam room. 

“What have we got?” Chase asked as he walked into the room. “Wilson?!” 

“I just found him,” House replied. “He’s going to need nearly every scan and test in the book. We don’t know what Jason did to him.” 

For the next several hours, Wilson was examined and scanned. He was allowed to rest in his room once the scans and tests were completed. House refused to leave his husband’s side as he slept. 

When Wilson finally awoke after a three hour nap, he smiled at the sight of his loving husband sitting there beside the bed, holding his hand. 

“You’re really here,” House said, stroking his thumb over his. “I was so worried about you.” 

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you again,” Wilson replied. “Jason did horrible things to me. But I thought of you and it was like I was in a different place. I felt back here at home with you.” 

* * *

A couple of days later, House was back at the apartment putting some of the dinner dishes in the sink when Wilson walked up to him. 

“I thought you had gone to sleep already,” House said to him, turning around. 

“I’m not tired,” Wilson replied. “I’ve been thinking about the part where both of us get out alive in one piece.” 

House smiled, then picked up a small remote from the kitchen counter and hit the ‘play’ button. Some soft music began playing from a stereo on the kitchen island and House took a few steps towards him. 

“Yeah, way to go, love,” House said, grabbing Wilson by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

They continued kissing and then Wilson put his hands on House’s face. He cupped Wilson’s cheeks, looking into his eyes and seeing them darken with lust.

House pulled him in for a kiss again, putting his hands on the back of his head, and then pushed him down on the couch. Wilson groaned slightly when he felt his back hit the cushions. House quickly tossed his shoes aside and saw them land on the floor.

“Guess I’m in control now,” House replied, smiling at his lover. 

Wilson smiled back. Just as House was about to kiss him again, Wilson gave him a slight shove and then pulled him towards him as they got off the couch. 

“Shut up,” Wilson said, backing House up towards the dining room table and then picking him up. Wilson set him down on the table. A few plates and a couple of glasses landed on the floor and shattered into pieces. 

Wilson ripped House’s shirt open, the buttons flying off. House was breathing a little bit heavier than normal. Wilson covered House’s mouth with his own as he worked on removing his clothes. As House kissed the side of Wilson’s neck, he started to moan. But Wilson’s lust took over and he pushed House down on the table, ripping off the rest of his shirt. 

“Please…” House begged. Wilson removed his pants as well as his own along with his shirt. 

House pulled him closer to him as more of the plates and glasses were pulled off the table and shattered after landing on the ground.

...

Later, Wilson and House were both lying in bed. They were looking each other in the eyes and House was softly stroking Wilson’s back. 

“That didn’t suck, didn’t it?” House asked. 

“No….although there was definitely a lot of sucking,” Wilson said, smirking.

“I want to kill Jason for what he did to you. He scarred my handsome man.” 

Wilson leaned forward and kissed him. 

* * *

Within a couple of weeks, Wilson was settling back into normal life at Princeton-Plainsboro. He did have to step out of surgery a few times because of a panic attack triggered by his PTSD. What he hadn’t told House was that he was having hallucinations. Wilson was also scared that Jason and his friends were following him, so he had bought a gun to protect himself. But for some reason - when he went out on a walk with House that evening - Wilson suddenly saw Edward standing next to him instead of his loving husband. Wilson pulled House into a park, out of sight from others. 

“James, what is going on?” House said. 

“Just stop talking!” Wilson snapped, becoming agitated. 

“James, please, it’s me. It’s House. Your husband.” He was trying really hard not to cry. “You’re having an episode of PTSD.” 

Wilson’s eyes softened as the image of Edward disappeared and House’s image was back in his line of vision. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Wilson said, traces of sadness filling his voice. 

“Do what?” House asked, confused. 

“I have no idea who is controlling me.” Wilson paused for a moment, then raised his gun and pointed it at House. “And now I’m going to kill you.”

This was not the way House wanted to die. He wanted to be surrounded by his family and co-workers, not being shot by the man he loved. 

“I need to get you somewhere safe,” House said.

“But nothing is safe.” Wilson paused before speaking again. “Do you have any idea what those people did to me? The torture I went through for months? It hurt so bad. The pain was so horrible I never thought I would escape. But when they were torturing me, there was always a place in my mind where I would go. It was you, House. You were my safe place,” Wilson told him. 

A couple of tears fell down House’s face. Wilson had not forgotten about him during the time he was gone. But House was still nervous, not sure of what was going to happen next. 

“But you’re not that place anymore. There’s no way I can control myself...I don’t want to hurt anyone...” Wilson said. 

He then pointed the gun at his right temple. House’s eyes widened and Wilson pulled the trigger. 

“JAMES!” House almost screamed, his body falling towards him. House pulled him against his chest, feeling the tears stream down his face. “No…” 

He continued to cry while holding his lover’s body against his own. The tears continued to fall and land on the ground. The love of his life was gone and he didn’t know what he would do without him.

House wouldn’t stop crying even after Cuddy and Chase showed up, wondering why the couple hadn’t come back from their evening walk yet. 

“What happened?!” Cuddy exclaimed, the scene in front of her beyond devastating. 

“He killed himself,” House replied, his voice choked from crying so hard. He still held onto Wilson, unable to tear himself away. “He shot himself right in front of me.” 

* * *

A pair of brown eyes opened in shock and fear. A gasp was heard as a figure on the bed slowly moved their head back and forth on a pillow. A pair of white goggles were still over their eyes. 

Outside the room, Jason and the gray-haired man were looking through the window at the figure currently restrained to a hospital bed. 

“Sirs, this was not a success. He killed himself again. We are still not anywhere close to taking over Princeton-Plainsboro,” Edward said, looking towards the window. He was looking at a computer screen at the sight of House crying and holding a dead Wilson close to him. 

“Well, it looks like there’s still a few flaws that need to be worked out,” the gray-haired man replied.

“Shall we do it again, Sir?” 

“Yes,” Jason said. “Start it again.”

Edward walked over the computer. “Simulation 4,570 is now beginning. Let’s see if there is a different result this time. How are you doing there, James?” 

Wilson was just silent and barely moved since he was quite groggy from the drugs that the criminals had given him. He had wires on his head that were covered by patches, and his wrists and ankles were restrained with leather straps.

“We have as much time as we need, my dear Doctor Wilson,” Jason said, laughing evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised by the plot twist?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Violence, references to suicide

THREE MONTHS LATER

A heart rate monitor beeped slowly at first, then began to increase. Wilson gasped as he came back to reality from being subjected to another simulation. Jason was looking over at Edward. 

“Any changes?” Jason asked.

“No, he killed himself again,” Edward replied. “No change at all.” He removed the goggles and left the room, allowing Jason to speak to his prisoner.

“Don’t you just get tired of doing the same thing over and over again?” 

“Doing what? Killing myself?” Wilson answered.

“Yes.” 

“Well, now that you’ve subjected me to 6,458 of these things to get me to turn against the people I love, the answer is no. I will never stop doing it. I’d rather die than join your side.”

His hands hadn’t been restrained this one time, but it was an opportunity for Wilson to go through with his escape plan. He tackled Jason and stole his gun. Wilson then swung the weapon as hard as he could over Jason’s head, knocking him unconscious. He dragged his tormentor out of the room, then locked the door behind him. Wilson kicked down the key card swiper from inside, making sure it would be incredibly difficult for Jason and his friends to follow him.

Wilson quickly headed into the bathroom, grabbing the chair he would often sit in when he wasn’t being subjected to simulations. He locked the bathroom door, then threw the chair against the window, breaking the glass and hoping through.

Wilson immediately made a dash for the water, knocking out two security guards in the process with the gun. 

When he got down to the water, he found a group of fishermen on a boat and explained his situation, asking them to take him back to Princeton in order to contact the police and Princeton-Plainsboro. The fishermen felt bad for Wilson and told him to get on the boat and they immediately sailed off for Princeton. 

* * *

Once Wilson was back in the city, he made sure to get a good sense of his surroundings in order to make sure that what he was seeing was real and not just some part of a simulation. He thanked the fishermen for helping him out and then he ran for a good 10 minutes before he finally reached Princeton-Plainsboro. 

After he stepped through the doors, he nearly collapsed on the floor, completely out of breath and somewhat weak from the drugs he had been given earlier in the day. 

“Help me…” he said weakly, almost gasping for air. 

Several nurses, as well as Cameron, immediately ran over to the oncologist, checking for vital signs.

“Go get Doctor House!” one of the nurses shouted. “Tell him that Doctor Wilson is here.”

Cameron immediately hurried off, looking for her co-worker. She found him in his office shedding a few tears and looking at the picture of Wilson he always had on his desk. 

“House, they found Wilson. He’s here. You need to come now,” Cameron replied. 

House immediately looked up from the picture and felt a slight surge of anger flow through him. “Are you trying to taunt me?” 

“No, I’m serious. He’s here. He’s alive, but he looks like he’s in bad shape.”

House followed her out to the waiting room, where Wilson was being loaded onto a gurney and an oxygen mask was being placed over his mouth and nose. 

“Wilson!” House exclaimed. “Please be okay. I need you. I love you.” He took his husband’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. “Please...I can’t lose you…”

He let go of Wilson’s hand as he was rushed off to the ICU. 

* * *

“House?” Chase called out to him. “House, I have bad news. Wilson succumbed to his injuries. I’m so sorry.” 

“What? No, that can’t be! I just got him back!” House started to cry and Chase held him close. 

“I am so sorry, House. I really am. I wish there was something we could do. Do you want to see him?” 

“Yes…”

Chase took him down to the morgue, where Wilson was lying cold and motionless on the table. House felt the tears immediately return as he looked at his husband’s body. 

“I’ll let you have some alone time,” Chase continued, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, Wilson,” House said, feeling the tears return. “I can’t believe that this goodbye. It feels so cruel to know that after everything we’ve been through, that I will never get to see you again. I’ll never get to tell you that I love you, never get to kiss or make love to you again. Thank you for being my best friend, my lover, and my husband. I will always love you. Goodbye, James.”

House then left the morgue, signed himself out of work for the day, and headed home. When he collapsed on the bed, he immediately started sobbing heavily, hugging the pillow close to him.

“Greg…” a voice said softly.

House thought he was imagining things. But when he turned over in bed, he was astounded to see Wilson sitting there, next to him. 

“Wilson?” House asked, feeling confused. “But...but you’re dead. You can’t be real. How are you here?” 

“You’re having a hallucination, my love,” Wilson continued. “I am going to be with you for as long as you live. Whenever you need me, I will be here.” 

“You’re just an image; you’re not physically here. I want my husband back, not some image of him!” 

“I’m sorry, House. But I cannot come back to life. I died in that OR. I escaped from Jason, wondering if I was going to make it back. But I didn’t think that my life would come to an end.” 

“Please...please go away,” House begged to the Wilson hallucination. “I can’t see you right now. I need to be alone, to mourn.” 

The image left his mind and House was back in his empty bedroom. He continued to sob until he fell asleep. 

...

“Are you still with me, House?” 

He looked up and saw Wilson’s hallucination standing right in front of him. 

“Why...why did you come back?” House asked. “I need time to mourn the death of my husband.” 

“Because I need to know that you are safe and sound. I know that this isn’t an easy process for you to go through. But you are going to have me by your side every step of the way, and that isn’t going to change. I wish I could have lived long enough to see the people who made me suffer go on trial and be sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Now I’m never going to be able to get that closure. But you can. You can make sure that they are found guilty. Please, House, do this for me. I’m sorry that I never got a chance to say goodbye.” 

* * *

“House!”

He suddenly awoke from his nightmare and saw Cuddy and Chase standing in front of him.

“What...what happened?” House continued.

“You fell asleep. You’ve been out for six hours. But Wilson is awake and out of surgery. He’s been asking for you,” Cuddy replied.

House followed his coworkers to Wilson’s room. When he entered, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Cuddy said, closing the door. She and Chase left to go check on some other patients.

House grabbed a chair and sat down next to his husband. He took his hand. 

“Hi,” Wilson said. 

“Hi,” House replied. “I...I just don’t know what to say next.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just kiss me.” 

House cupped his face and kissed him deeply, feeling a couple of tears prickle behind his eyes. He had missed Wilson’s kisses - they always gave him reassurance that he was loved. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” House asked. “We can take as much time as we need. If you don’t want to right now, that’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re safe. I love you so damn much, Wilson.”

“I love you too, House. Yes, I want to talk about it.”

“I was so scared,” House continued. “Every night, I would cry. I had nightmares. I didn’t know if I was going to ever see you again.”

“I had nightmares too. It was a terrible time.” He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then spoke again. “I woke up in the hospital...well, technically, I was awake in an ambulance. However, I was so weak I didn’t even know where I was being taken to. But when I was fully aware, I was tied to a bed. I must have been taken to surgery to have the bullet removed because I found gauze over my chest.” He started to panic a bit.

“Wilson, it’s okay, calm down,” House replied. “I’m right here. Jason isn’t here. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

He took a few deep breaths and started to feel better. “I lost track of time when I was in that hospital. I didn’t know what city or state I was in anymore. He and his employees kept me tied to the bed. They started asking me questions about the hospital, how to get inside the building, and how to access patient records. They then started asking me questions about you, wanting personal information. I tried so hard to fight them…” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” House said, squeezing Wilson’s hand. “This is not your fault. Don’t you dare think that for a second. We’re going to get through this together. I’ll be there by your side every step of the way.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Brief references to suicide

Cuddy brought Wilson some lunch a couple of hours later, then left the room. The rest of the team wanted to see their co-worker and give him hugs and support, but they knew that they needed to give House as much time with him as possible.

After Wilson finished his food, he continued speaking to House about what he had gone through.

“After what I think was a couple of months, they took me out to a car and drove me to another location. I spent most of the time in that place. What kept me going through my time there were the thoughts of you and our marriage. It was what allowed me to have my mind go to a different place.” 

“You...you never forgot about me?” 

“No.” Wilson sighed, then spoke again. “They tried to rob me of reality, tried to change my memories. They wanted me to turn against you and the team. They subjected me to these...simulations.” 

“Simulations?” 

“They drugged me and put a pair of goggles over my eyes. They subjected me to over six thousand of these scenarios to try and get me to join the other side. But I never joined. They made me murder a lot of people. I ended the lives of our friends and coworkers. But the one person I couldn’t kill was you - I just couldn’t. So I killed myself. I did it over and over again so that I would never turn against the people I care about.” 

For the next several weeks, Wilson recovered in the hospital and awaited any news from the police on whether or not Jason and his friends had been arrested and were awaiting trial. At the end of his fifth week of recovery, there was a story on the news involving Jason. 

Wilson turned on the TV and saw the story. 

“Jason, the man who was responsible for the shooting at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the kidnapping of Doctor James Wilson was finally arrested in the basement of another local hospital earlier today. His associates were arrested as well and are being taken to the police station where they will remain until their trial date has been set. We’ll return to this story when we know more information,” said the reporter, then switched to another story. 

Wilson felt a sigh of relief leave his lips. The people responsible for what had happened to him were finally in prison and would be going to trial. They were going to pay for what they had done.

* * *

EPILOGUE: SIX MONTHS LATER

“The trial of Jason versus Princeton-Plainsboro is now in session, and the jury is going to return in a few minutes with a verdict,” the judge said. She had been trying really hard to not get emotional during the entire trial, which had been going on for a couple of months and was finally coming to a close. But when the jury left the room, the judge broke down crying because she felt so bad for Wilson. She couldn’t believe what Jason and his friends had put the oncologist through for months. 

“It’s nearly over,” House said to his husband. House was sitting in the front row of the courtroom, right behind Wilson and his lawyer. “Soon, those people are going to be sitting in a jail cell, never being able to be out on the streets again.” 

20 minutes later, the jury members returned to the room, prepared to present the verdict. 

“We the jury find Jason and his associates guilty of all charges,” one of the members said. 

“Alright then,” the judge replied. “I sentence Jason to 250 years in prison and his associates each get 100 years for their crimes. Court is adjourned.” 

The associates were led out to the transport van, and before Jason left, he had a few parting words for Wilson. 

“This isn’t over,” Jason said. “You still made me wait, and I want you to pay for what you’ve done.” 

“I am not afraid of you, Jason,” Wilson replied. “I have won. And you’re now going to spend the rest of your pathetic life behind bars. I am a survivor. But I’m not worried about my past anymore. I am moving forward. Goodbye, and have a nice life in prison, you fucker.” 

Jason was screaming obscenities at Wilson as he was taken outside to the transport van, while House embraced his husband and kissed him. 

“It’s finally over,” House said. “We won.” 

Wilson just held his husband close as they walked out of the courtroom with the rest of their co-workers following behind. Everyone was relieved that a monster was not going to hurt anyone else and would be paying for his crimes in a cell block where he belonged. Wilson was just glad to be back home with the people he loved and cared about. 


End file.
